elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Romlyn Dreth
|Base ID = }} Romlyn Dreth is a Dunmer bootlegger in Riften. He can be found in his house in Riften, which is "under" the city. When not at home, he is either at Black-Briar Meadery or the Bee and Barb. Interactions Under the Table Speak to Romlyn Dreth to smuggle a Black-Briar Mead Keg to Wilhelm in Ivarstead. Alternatively, it is possible to report him to Indaryn, the meadery brewmaster. Dialogue "You look like you could use a drink. What do you say to some cheap mead?" :What are you selling? "Nothing but the best. Black-Briar Mead... fresh from the vat. Best of all, you don't have to pay the ridiculous prices Maven charges. So what do you say to that?" ::Sure, I'll take one. (10 gold) "Here you go. Oh, and keep it quiet. This stuff isn't exactly easy to get a hold of at these prices, if you catch my drift." :::Are you selling any more Black-Briar Mead? "Absolutely. Did you still want to buy one?" ::No thanks. "Suit yourself. If you change your mind, I'll be around." :Do you work for the meadery? "Sure. How do you think I get my hands on the good stuff and offer it so cheap? You think old Maven is just giving it away to anyone? Good thing she makes so much money. Makes it easier for merchandise like this to fall through the cracks." "Remember, keep this to yourself." ;Under the Table "You look like you could use a drink. What do you say to some cheap mead?" :You're selling cheap mead? "No, no friend. You've got it all wrong. I'm not selling cheap mead. I'm selling good mead for cheap... Black-Briar Mead. I sell cases of it for half of what the inns and taverns pay through the Meadery. All I need is someone to deliver it for me. If anyone saw me leave Riften, they'd get suspicious." ::What kind of delivery? "I need someone to take this small keg of Black-Briar Mead to Wilhelm at the Vilemyr Inn in Ivarstead. Drop it off and he'll trade you something for the delivery. Keep it as payment for the legwork. Oh, and if you bump into Indaryn from the meadery, keep your mouth shut. He'd rat us out in a second." :::Al right, I'll do it. "Good. Now get going." :::No way. That sounds illegal. "What, did you suddenly grow a conscience? Suit yourself." If approached again: "I believe you have a delivery to make." If Indaryn was informed: "A Dreth never forgets a traitor. You'll pay for this!" Conversations ;Indaryn Indaryn: "Romlyn, I've been meaning to speak to you. I did a count at the meadery and we're four cases short... again." Romlyn: "What are you saying? You think I had something to do with that?" Indaryn: "I'm not accusing you of anything. Yet." Romlyn: "The Dreth family doesn't steal, Indaryn." Indaryn: "For your sake, I hope you're right. Because if it is you, and Maven finds out, the Dreth family is going to be one member smaller." Romlyn: "So, what do you think of my plan. You in or out?" Indaryn: "If you think I'd would make a move like that without asking Maven, you're out of your mind. Doing that would be a fatal mistake." Romlyn: "Come on, think about it. She'd reward us!" Indaryn: "If you want to go out to Whiterun and burn that meadery down, go right ahead. And when the guard traces it back here, and Maven is implicated, I'll be sure to tell her it was your idea." ;Keerava Romlyn: "Have I told you about Valen, my dear?" Keerava: "I love when you spin that yarn. Gets better every time you add something new." Romlyn: "He killed six Imperial Guards before they dragged him into the prisons." Keerava: "Was this before or after the Mythic Dawn attacked the Emperor and Valen single-handedly fought them off? Just shut up and drink, Romlyn." ;Niluva Hlaalu Niluva: "Do you know what Indaryn told me? He said that if I'm late one more time, he's going to kick me out the door!" Romlyn: "That swit. One day, he'll regret pushing all of us around!" Niluva: "What do you mean?" Romlyn: "All I'm saying is Indaryn's going to push too far one day and they're going to push back...hard." Quotes *''"I'm selling the best mead in town for cheap. Interested?"'' *''"I'm selling Black-Briar mead for cheap."'' *''"No, I'm selling the best mead for cheap, Black-Briar mead!"'' Trivia *Romlyn carries two different keys: "Romlyn's House Key" and "Key to Romlyn Dreth's House." The first one does not open anything in the game. *It is possible that Romlyn is related to Taron Dreth, another Dunmer encountered after the quest "Lost to the Ages" is complete. It is also likely that Valen Dreth, a prisoner encountered in , is Romlyn's ancestor, because Romlyn can be overheard talking about how someone named Valen killed six Imperial guards before being dragged to prison. In addition, he may be related to Madsu Dreth who appears in . All this suggests that either Dreth is a common Dunmer last name, or the Dreth family has an extensive lineage. *If he is killed in a random attack (dragons, vampires, etc.) after the Dragonborn has aided him, the Dragonborn may receive a letter of inheritance and 100 . *If the Dragonborn marries him, he will continue to offer Black-Briar Mead for sale. Appearances * de:Romlyn Dreth es:Romlyn Dreth pl:Romlyn Dreth ru:Ромлин Дрет Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters